


Le déguisement d'Halloween

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Juvia regarda le costume qu’elle venait d’acheter, hésitante. Il s’agissait plutôt du costume que Lucy avait choisi pour elle et l’avait convaincu d’acheter.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Le déguisement d'Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Halloween !
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _appartient à Hiro Mashima.__

Juvia regarda le costume qu’elle venait d’acheter, hésitante. Il s’agissait plutôt du costume que Lucy avait choisi pour elle et l’avait convaincu d’acheter. La guilde avait décidé d’organiser une soirée d’Halloween. C’était surtout une occasion de se retrouver tous ensemble pour s’amuser et boire plus que de raison. Juvia n’avait pas de costume pour l’occasion. Lucy s’était proposée de l’accompagner pour faire du shopping. Elles s’étaient ensuite rendues chez la constellationniste pour se préparer.

« Juvia n’est pas sûre. Ce n’est pas vraiment son style.  
-C’est justement ça qui est amusant. Devenir quelqu’un d’autre le temps d’une soirée. »

Juvia prit le costume et le regarda d’un air dubitatif. Tout le monde allait la regarder.

« Je suis sûre que Gray te trouveras très jolie. »

Juvia déboutonna sa veste à toute vitesse et dit :

« Dépêchons-nous de nous préparer. »

******

Gray arriva devant l’appartement de Lucy et vit que Natsu et Happy s’y trouvaient déjà. Plus tôt dans la journée, Lucy lui avait demandé de passer chez elle pour qu’ils puissent aller tous ensemble à la soirée.

Gray avait choisi un costume de pirate. Il n’aimait pas vraiment se déguiser, mais il avait fait un effort pour l’occasion. Natsu était déguisé en zombie et Happy en sorcier avec sa cape, son chapeau pointu et un petit balai qu’il tenait dans ses pattes. Gray se demandait où il avait bien pu trouver un balai aussi petit. Il se demanda également quel costume Juvia avait choisi.

« Te voila enfin, dit Natsu. »

Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas et entra, suivi de Happy. Gray leva les yeux au ciel.

« Lucy ! Dit Natsu. On est là !  
-Salut Lucy ! Dit Happy avec enthousiasme. »

Lucy sortit de sa chambre, agacée. Elle était déguisée en vampire et avait du faux sang sur le bord des lèvres.

« Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas rentrer dans mon appartement comme à ça. »

Mais Natsu et Happy ne l’écoutaient pas et s’étaient dirigés vers la cuisine pour dévaliser son réfrigérateur. Lucy soupira, mais ne dit rien. Elle se tourna vers Gray et sourit.

« Juvia est bientôt prête. »

Gray rougit. Est-ce que ce qu’il ressentait pour Juvia était si évident que ça ? En tout cas Lucy avait l’air d’avoir vu clair dans ses sentiments. Il entendit la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir.

« Gray-sama. »

Il tourna le regard vers Juvia et fut ébloui. Elle était déguisée en sorcière, mais elle n’avait rien à voir avec les sorcières des contes qu’il avait lu étant enfant. Elle était magnifique. Sa robe noire était fendue jusqu’à la cuisse et son décolleté fit rougir Gray. Elle portait un chapeau pointu et une cape. Son maquillage sombre faisait ressortir la blancheur parfaite de sa peau. Elle tenait un balai dans ses mains pour compléter son costume. Elle n’avait besoin de jeter aucun sort, Gray se sentait comme envoûté par elle. Happy virevolta à côté de Juvia et tourna sur-lui même pour lui montrer son costume.

« T’as vu Juvia. On est assorti tous les deux.  
-Vous êtes adorables ! S’extasia Lucy. »

Elle se tourna vers Gray et lui dit :

« Tu ne trouves pas que Juvia est jolie ?  
-Elle est magnifique. »

Juvia rougit et dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras. Gray le remarqua, et à vrai dire, cela ne l’aurait pas dérangé si elle se trouvait dans ses bras. C’était une évidence pour lui. Juvia était la plus belle femme au monde et ses sentiments pour elle ne faisaient que grandir jour après jour. Il s’approcha et lui prit la main. Juvia écarquilla les yeux, surprise, et sourit. Leurs doigts s’entrelacèrent.

« On y va. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et ils sortirent, suivi par Lucy, Natsu et Happy. 

Bientôt, pensa Gray. Bientôt, il lui dirait qu’il l’aimait.

_Fin ___


End file.
